Not Your First Rodeo
by Blackleatherjacketz
Summary: You've been living at the Sanctuary for a while now, and pull Negan into a corner to have your way with him.


He stared at you from across the room, the tension in the air thicker than it's ever been before. His speech about a new community echoed against the vacant walls long after the words had left his throat, ringing in your ears. He was smiling now, an actual grin where his eyes shrunk into the wrinkles of his cheeks as he spoke.

You knew he must have done something terrible to make them comply, to bring that bright big smile onto his face, but you didn't care. Something about his rage made you tick, that unhinged temper of his made you crave his very presence as he used it to intimidate the others. If he only knew how badly you wanted him… how much you wanted to put that rage to better use than senseless violence.

You watched as he walked past you, his dark and musky scent triggering the moisture between your legs even more than his passionate speech already had. Now was your chance, if you even had one at all, to make your move.

"Negan!" You caught him midway down the hall, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned on his heel, slowly tilting his head as he propped Lucille onto his shoulder. "Can I help you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

You could have played games and tried to flirt with him, batting your lashes and pouting your lips, but you were never any good at that. You could have stared at him blankly like you usually did when he was around, your body freezing up completely. You could have done a lot of things, but instead you chose to risk it all and grab him by his collar.

"Excuse the fuck out of me…" he started before you kissed him, pulling him in close.

You didn't care what happened next, your wants greatly outweighing your needs as you felt the bristles of his beard rub against your cheeks. He hummed a soft moan against your lips, Lucille clamoring against the linoleum as she fell to the floor. His lips were softer than you'd imagined, and oh boy, had you imagined.

"Am I fucking dreaming?" He pulled away from your kiss only to look you up and down.

"Don't think so." You nodded your head in the direction of your bedroom. "You wanna get outta here?"

"Shit yeah."

—

His hand was around your throat before you could even shut the door to your bedroom, his leather clad fingers lifting your chin up toward the ceiling. He nibbled your neck, pushing himself into you as he made his way up your jawline before sucking on your bottom lip. He growled as he kissed you, biting down on your lip before pulling it away from your mouth.

"Mmm…" you heard yourself moan, his teeth piercing the sensitive skin under your lip. This was already going so much better than you had planned.

He let go of your lip, licking his own as he released it with a subtle bounce that made his eyes glisten. His fingers moved up to your chin, pinching your cheeks together as they forced your lips to pucker under the pressure. "You shoulda come to me sooner, baby." He squeezed your cheeks tighter. "We coulda been doin' this weeks ago."

"I'm sorry," you tried to tell him.

"What was that?" He blinked dramatically and started unbuttoning your jeans with his free hand. "You're sorry?" He smirked as he looked you over, mimicking the look of a tiger about to consume its prey. "You're sorry?" He repeated, chuckling in disbelief as he slid your pants and underwear down with only one hand. "Yeah, you're about to be." His smile widened, spreading across his face as his fingers slid between your legs.

You couldn't help the gasp that escaped your lips, no matter how tightly he was gripping them. His coarse fingers brushed past your clit as they smoothed their way down your length, stopping at your second entrance. He smirked as he curled his digits upward in between your two sweet spots, pressing his thumb against your bud as he teased your sensitive junction. "All that for me, baby? You're fucking soaked!"

"Uh huh," you nod.

"Good." He rolled his tongue across his teeth as he leaned into you. "Now, open your mouth," he ordered, finally sliding his fingers inside of you.

You moaned at the intrusion of his fingers, trying to take in the sensation of someone else doing it for a change before doing as you were told. You felt his grip on your cheeks relax, giving you more freedom to open wide enough for him to spit inside of them while keeping eye contact the entire time. You stuck out your tongue as his saliva mixed with yours, coating it in a clear white substance of foreshadowing. You licked his lips, begging him to come closer as he teased you just far enough to make you nip at his mouth.

"There's my dirty girl!" He grabbed your chin tighter, sliding his fingers in deeper and faster. "We're gonna have a lot of fun together, you know that?"

You nodded, seemingly the only response you could muster at this point.

"Get on the bed and take those pants off." He let go of your face, pulling his hand from the heat between your legs as he slid them into his mouth.

"Yes, Sir," you whispered, trying not to whine about the sudden absence of his fingers.

You snuck a few glances of him sucking on your juices as you kicked off your boots and slid out of your pants. He closed his eyes as he tasted you, taking his time to draw his digits over his own lips before winking at you. "Take that shirt off, too." He undid his belt while you followed his orders, pushing his pants down to reveal exactly what you were in for.

"Christ have mercy," you said under your breath, half hoping he didn't hear you.

All he did was smirk as he sauntered towards you, approaching the bed as you waited for him with bated breath. He paused before you, smiling as his member finished growing to a ridiculous size right in front of your face. It was perfect; thick, long and veiny as it twitched with a little drop of precum on the tip.

You hadn't sucked a dick since before the apocalypse had started, and it had been a while even before that, but you wanted to start again today. You licked your lips as you felt your mouth begin to water and leaned forward, only to have your head jerked back by your hair.

"Not so fast, Princess. You wanted this so bad, you're going to have to earn it." A devilish grin crossed his lips as he held you back like a wild dog, tugging on your locks.

"Are you serious?" You looked up at him, your neck straining.

"Oh, I'm very serious." He bit his lip, looking down at you as he wrapped his palm around himself. "Just look at it and think about how good it's gonna make you feel." He stroked it forward, relenting on your hair a bit so you could get a closer look.

God, was he really going to make you wait? Was he really going to keep this up so you could drip down your leg and onto the only pair of sheets they gave you? Was he going to… mmm he looked so good when he stroked himself. His olive skin slicked under his palm as he squeezed and pulled at a torturous pace. He decreased the slack on your hair to finally allow you close enough to lick his tip. Giving him your best doe eyes, you coated his frenulum with your spit in hopes that he'd let you go and just fuck you already.

"That's it, baby," he whispered, letting go. "Just like that."

You smiled up at him before licking your palm, making a gratuitous display of your saliva on your skin before wrapping it around his shaft. You wanted to make him pay for making you wait. You wanted to make sure he never forgot this encounter.

"Oh fuck, baby, this is not your first rodeo." He let go of your hair completely and watched you lick his balls, kissing and sucking on them before pulling one of them into your mouth with your tongue. You appreciated the saltiness of his skin as it entered your mouth, his testicle twitching against your tongue as you stroked him even faster.

You could hear him moan against the hot stale air as you tugged and sucked him into oblivion, switching which testicle you took into your mouth as you occasionally licked up the length of his shaft. You slid your hand between his cheeks as drops of sweat made their way down to his crevice. Pressing gently, you found the tender skin surrounding his entrance.

"Nope." He grabbed your wrist, preventing you from continuing with your plan. "You don't get to dominate me, not today."

"Okay," you nodded, licking up his length and twirling your tongue over his tip. You could only imagine what that meant to do to you next.

"Turn around baby," he smoothed his hand over your hair. "Get on your hands and knees for Daddy."

Oh, Daddy! Your eyes lit up at the sound of that word leaving his lips, thanking God that he said it before you did. You bit your lip as the term sent shivers down your spine, exciting you at your very core. You did as you were told, eagerly turning to face the wall of your bedroom as you leaned onto your hands, waiting for what he had in store for you.

SMACK!

You cried out as he slapped your left ass cheek, rocking your unassuming body forward. The stinging sensation from his calloused palms shocked your nerves into overdrive as he quickly smoothed his hand over the reddened spot.

"You think you can put your fingers anywhere you want, Princess?" He smacked your right cheek, this time so hard he almost knocked you off balance.

"No." You gasped, closing your eyes as you relished getting this kind of physical attention again.

"No, what?" He smacked your left side again, this time without the calming rub of his hand to soothe you over.

"No, Daddy!" You gasped as he continued to spank you, reddening your cheeks with his hand prints as your juices almost poured out of you. "Oh! No, Daddy. I'm sorry, Daddy!" You squealed as his smacks became louder, harder, more powerful. You could feel your stomach contract with each hit, pulling your body away from him when all you wanted to do was get him inside.

"Are you going to be a good girl from now on?" His voice dropped an octave, his hands spreading your cheeks apart as he marveled at your moisture.

"Yes," you whispered, squeezing your eyes shut in frustration. "Yes, Daddy!"

He chuckled triumphantly as he rubbed your cheeks again, lifting one hand to grab himself. "That's good to hear." He teased your entrance with his tip that was still covered in your spit, running it across your length as you moved your hips toward him. "Ah ah ah…" he scolded, taking himself back as you tried to envelope him. "Not yet."

You whined out loud as he withheld your pleasure, wanting nothing more than to end your suffering. He must have been so satisfied with himself, having you open and wet right in front of him, on the verge tears as he flirted with giving you what you wanted.

"Please, Daddy," you begged. "Please fuck me." You dropped your head in defeat as you said his magical words, your entire body vibrating in anticipation. You held your breath as you waited for him to make a decision, moaning out loud as he finally pushed himself inside of you.

"Oh my God!" The words fell out of your mouth as he filled you up, brushing your cervix with ease as his skin became flush with yours. He pulled out slowly, moving his hips in an almost circular motion until he hit your sweet spot when he came back in. You didn't care about keeping your voice down, or thinking about who might hear you as they walked by your room. All you cared about was this feeling, his hands on your hips, and the fire he was brewing in your center.

"Shit, you feel fucking good," he told you, picking up his pace.

"So do you," you managed to say as he pumped himself inside of you again and again. You moaned as his dick hit your spot so smoothly and quickly that you felt yourself start to break. You felt a wave of pleasure creep inside you as his pace became erratic, his balls slapping against your lips as he climbed on top of the bed and wrapped his hand around your neck. This was it, you thought. Oh, fuck! That wave of pleasure built up to a tsunami of bliss as he drilled into you, crashing over every nerve in your body as he pulled you into him by your throat and hip.

Your entire body shook as your muscles closed in around him, clenching and contracting to keep him near. You heard him swear as he twitched inside of you, his white hot liquid filling you up as he bit your shoulder and thrusted a few more desperate times, chasing that last bit of pleasure.

He collapsed on your bed next to you, giving your ass another smack before running a hand over his face. "Shit, sweetheart," he sighed and looked over at you, moving a strand of hair away from your face. "Next time don't wait so long to jump my bones, okay?"


End file.
